


Cookie Monster Socks

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has at least hundred pairs of socks and yet he refuses to wear them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster Socks

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: socks/boots

_Jim, for fuck’s sake, put on your socks! The floor is cold!_

‘Says who?’ Jim replied, marching into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

_What?_ Seb asked, raising his eyebrows, _If you haven’t noticed, I am wearing my socks,_ the blond reached out his feet clad in purple socks, _And,_ he threw a quick glance at Jim’s feet, _my feet don’t look as if they belong to an alien. In terms of colour, that is,_ he added, seeing his friend’s face.

Jim looked down; his feet were blueish with cold. Maybe Sebastian was right and he really should put on some socks?

‘Don’t touch it,’ he said to Seb, putting the bowl on the coffee table; the blond rolled his eyes, ‘I will be right back.’

When James returned and slouched on the couch with his popcorn, he was wearing his cookie monster socks.

 

 


End file.
